Rawhide Kid Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Horse Rustlers * Nogood Norris Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Rustlers! | Synopsis2 = The Rawhide Kid and Randy Clayton are fording across a river when suddenly Randy and his horse Smokey are swept up in the currents and dragged down stream. The Kid tries to rescue Randy, but the rapids are too strong and Randy disappears. Not giving up on his young ward, the Rawhide Kid continues searching for the boy until it is too dark and decides to camp for the night. Meanwhile, Randy survived and is unconsciously swept down river afloat on the log. He is spotted by two outlaws working for a cattle rustler named Dawson. One man, Sable, uses his lasso to rope in the kid thinking he could be a help to their operations. Randy revives and Sable quickly takes to liking the boy and brings him to Dawson. Dawson believes that the boy can be great help to their rustling by hiding him in a wooden crate and placing it in a cattle car to assist in raiding it of the cattle. Randy refuses to participate and when Dawson decides to force the boy to work for them anyway, Sable stands in his way and is beaten senseless and left behind. While Randy is being forced into the cattle car, the Rawhide Kid picks up his trail and finds Sable and learns what is going on. The pair then work together to foil Dawson's plot and rescue Randy, apprehending Dawson and the rest of his gang. Returning to town with their prisoners, Rawhide tells Sable that they will try to get him a reduced sentence for turning over a new leaf and helping save the boy. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dawson Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Easy Way! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Rawhide Kid | Synopsis4 = The Rawhide Kid and Randy Clayton are riding along Slide Mountain in a region the Native Americans have called the Valley of 1000 Shadows where they just narrowly avoid a rock slide. The slider reveals a large vein of green gold including a Native American hammer also bound in the gold. They take it into nearby town of Del Oro to be appraised. There the Rawhide Kid tells Randy to keep the location of the find a secret. Randy however lets slip that it is located on Slide Mountain, unaware that two outlaws heard him disclose the location. When the pair of outlaws report back to their boss Snake, he decides they should force the exact location out of the boy. The Rawhide Kid leaves Randy behind to go shopping for the boys birthday. Left alone, Randy decides to go back out and stake a claim on the green gold, travelling out to it unaware that he is being followed by Snake and his men. While exploring the mountain side, Randy finds a secret tunnel that leads to an ancient cavern with a large stockpile of the green gold. Just as he makes the discovery he is nabbed by Snake and his men. Meanwhile, the Rawhide Kid returns to their hotel room to find his ward missing. Learning that Randy left town, the Kid realizes the boy returned to Slide Mountain and follows after him. He finds the secret tunnel and outshoots Snake and his men and demands that they let Randy loose. They agree, revelling in the amount of gold that they found, however not long after an avalanche buries them alive. The Rawhide Kid explains to Randy that a Native American curse on the area keeps the gold's location a secret and the outlaws greed led to their end. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Snake Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The story "Six Gun Lessons!" heavily recycles from the first story in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}